Mia's Wish
by Mrs. CenaOrtonBrooks
Summary: When John Cena goes to visit a little girl in the hospital all he excepting is to make her happy. He isn't prepared to fall in love with her older sister. Will Mia's wish for her older sister come true?
1. MakeAWish

Mia's Wish

**This story popped in my head so I had to get it out. Tell me if you like it!**

Mika looked at her 5 year old sister, Mia sleeping in her hospital bed. It was 5 months ago when she found out she had brain tumors. She remembered the day she found out like it was yesterday. Mia was crying from a headache and started vomiting. Mika took her to a quick care. The doctor said it most be something she ate and gave her some medicine and said she needs to sleep it off. The next morning Mia had a seizure. Mika called 911 and they took Mia to the hospital. The doctor ran test on her and found she had Glioblastoma or GBM a aggressive type of brain tumors. Mia had to go through a lot of treatments and surgeries but doctors say she's gonna make it out fine.  
>"Good morning Mika." Mia nurse Diana said walking in.<br>"Hey."  
>"I have some good news."<br>"What's up?"  
>"The Make-A-Wish Foundation wants to set up a wish for Mia." She said l smiled.<br>"She'll love that."  
>"One of the representatives is here she wants to speak with you."<br>"Okay." She got up and kissed Mia head before heading out.  
>"Ms. Myers this is Mika Bennett Mia's sister. Mika this is Jennifer Myers she helps set up the wishes." I shook her hand.<br>"Hi."  
>"Hello so Mia suffers from GBM?"<br>"Yes, we found out about 5 months ago. She had to go through chemo and got the tumors removed. They're keeping her for a little while to make sure there not coming back."  
>"Well we know this is a hard time for you two, so we would like to make her feel better by granting her wish."<br>"She's gonna love that." They walked back into her room.  
>"Morning Mia." Mika said kissing her sister.<br>"Morning."  
>"Hi Mia I'm Jennifer with the Make-A-Wish Foundation." Mia smiled and scooted towards her sister. She was shy when you first met her but once you get to know her she's a bubbly little sweetheart.<br>"What I'm here to do Mia is to make a wish that you always wanted come true."  
>"Anything?" She asked in her sweet innocent voice.<br>"Yes, something you want to do or be. Someone you want to meet. Anything the choice is yours." Mia thought for a moment.  
>"I don't know MiMi." Mia said looking at her sister.<br>"Think of something you like Mia."  
>"Umm... Wrestling."<br>"Is there a certain wrestler you would like to meet?"  
>"Mika! John Cena!" Mika laughed.<br>"Tell her hun not me."  
>"I want to meet John Cena." She said shyly looking at the woman.<br>"No problem, we have a great relationship with the WWE. I'll get working on it right now. Nice meeting you two." The sisters waved goodbye.

Mika's POV

Mia was smiling from ear to ear. I haven't seen her this happy in a while.  
>"Mika! We get to meet John Cena!" She loved him. I watched wrestling too that's how she started liking him because he was my favorite.<br>"He's coming to see you Mia."  
>"I know, but you like him too remember you had his shirt that daddy got you." I smiled.<br>"Yeah."  
>"I hope my hair gets longer by the time he comes." The chemotherapy made her hair fall out. That was hard for her to go through she loved letting me do her hair.<br>"It's at your shoulders it'll be long don't worry Hun."  
>"Can we Tom and Jerry?"<br>"Sure." I found the DVD and put in the DVD player.

John's POV

I was getting a call from my assistant Halley.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hi John. I have some more work for you."  
>"Oh joy." She laughed.<br>"It's the kind you love. Make-A-Wish needs you again."  
>"Great, what's up?"<br>"Their is this little girl named Mia she's 5. She has GBM a type of brain tumor. I looked it up it's the worst kind you can get and it's very rare for someone her age to get them."  
>"Is she gonna make it?" It was hard to see these little kids having life threatening diseases. It always got to me.<br>"Yes, her doctors have to keep her at the hospital to make sure her tumors aren't growing, so you'll be visiting the hospital."  
>"Where?"<br>"LA."  
>"Book me the next flight out there."<br>"Will do boss."  
>"Thanks email me the details of the flight and stuff."<br>"Sure thing, bye."  
>"Bye." I couldn't wait to put a smile on that little girl's face.<p>

|The next morning|

"Good morning John."  
>"Hi Jen." She walked up to me with a gift basket full of WWE products.<br>"We want to surprise Mia. We already told her family you are coming today."  
>"Cool so what's the plan?"<br>"Come in with the gift basket covering her face. Then when you get close to the bed put it down so she can see her wish become true."  
>"I can't wait to see the look on her face." We walked to her room.<br>"I'll go in first."

Mia's POV

Mika and I were playing paddy cake when the Make-A-Wish lady walked in.  
>"Hi Mia how are you doing, sweetheart?"<br>"Okay."  
>"I have some gifts for you." She opened the door and someone walked in with a huge bag of toys.<br>"Woah! are all those for me?"  
>"Yes." The person laid the basket on my bed.<br>"We wanna show you one more thing." The person lifted their head up.  
>"Hi Mia!" It was John Cena!<br>"Hi!" I smiled.  
>"How are you feeling sweetie?"<br>"Okay." He laughed and hugged me. He was huge I could barely wrap my arms around him.  
>"Do you wanna see your gifts?" He asked.<br>"Yes." He opened the bag and pulled out a doll of him.  
>"Here you go."<br>"Mika look!" I said showing my sister.

John's POV

I looked at the girl sitting in a seat next to Mia's bed. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Long black her, light brown skin, big light brown eyes, and a set of pink pouted lips.  
>"Cool want me to open it?" She asked with a bright white smile.<br>"Yes, please."  
>"That's my sister Mika." She said with a smile just like her sisters.<br>"Hi I'm John." I said putting out my hand.  
>"Hi I know she's crazy about you." She said shaking my hand her touch gave me goosebumps. She handed Mia the toy.<br>"Cool!" I couldn't stop looking at Mika. She was dressed simply. White jacket, blue jeans, and some white high top converse.  
>"What's the other stuff?" Mia asked looking at the basket.<br>"Oh, I got some action figures of your other favorite wrestlers." I pulled out Rey Mysterio, John Morrison, Evan Bourne, Edge, and Triple H.  
>"And so you can have more fun playing with them here's a ring."<br>"Awesome!" She had a huge smile on her face.  
>"Will you play with me, Mika?"<br>"Of course, Doll." I could see she really loved her sister.  
>"Lets see what else is in here." I pulled out video games, DVDs, shirts. Until I got to the bottom. I loved the look on Mia's face she couldn't stop smiling. She was so cute.<br>"There's one more thing I wanna give you two."  
>"Wow theres more?" I laughed.<br>"Yes, Extreme Rules is in 2 weeks. These are tickets to go see it in person, front row. We will fly you out for free. Put you in a nice hotel expenses paid."  
>"What's expenses?" Mia asked squeezing on to the You Can't See Me pillow I gave her.<br>"You can get anything you want and the WWE will pay for it so go crazy."  
>"Awesome!" Mika laughed. I was trying to think of a way to talk to her.<br>"Mika likes you too. I started watching wrestling because she watched it." Mika blushed.  
>"Is that true? You and Mika may be the cutest fans I've ever had." Mika blushed harder. Mia laughed.<br>"You're Mika's favorite because she said you're cute and funny." Mia laughed.  
>"Mia!" Mika covered her face.<br>"Its okay, I think your sister is very, very cute also." I smiled at her. She laughed.  
>"She said you have nice abs too whatever does are." I laughed.<br>"Mia, you should tell him why he's your favorite." Mika said trying to stop the embarrassment coming from her sister.  
>"Oh, because you're super strong and always do cool moves and you're really nice."<br>"Thank you, you guys wanna take some pictures."  
>"Yes." The photographer started taking pictures of Mia and I.<br>"Mika, get in here." I said.  
>"Yeah, MiMi." Mia said backing me up. She laughed and scooted in next to me. I put my arm around her. She instantly smiled, I couldn't stop. I have a huge crush on her.<p>

Mika's POV

John and Mia were playing with her wrestle ring he put it together for her. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. She couldn't stop smiling.  
>"One, two, three and John Cena gets the pin." I said I was the commentator for the match. Mia had the John Cena action figure John had Triple H.<br>"Gosh Mia your kicking my butt."  
>"You would win in the real ring." He laughed.<br>"How long until you're out of here?" Mia looked at me.  
>"3 more days maybe less." Mia smiled.<br>"Yea! Its boring here I haven't been this happy in a long time." John smiled.  
>"I'm happy that I made you happy, cupcake." He said ruffling her hair.<br>"You two look like twins."  
>"We know." We said together he chuckled.<br>"She looks just how I looked when I was her age."  
>"How old are you?" John asked me.<br>"23."  
>"Cool." I didn't want to be hitting on her with her sister right here.<br>"She's single too." Mia laughed Mika blushed.  
>"Are you John?" Mia is the cutest little thing.<br>"Mia! Stop."  
>"It's okay, yes Mia I am, hopefully not for long." I smiled at Mika she smiled back. Mika's phone rang.<br>"I have to take this." She said walking out the room. I watched her leave. She had a amazing body.  
>"Hey John." Mia said gaining my attention<br>"Hm?"  
>"I think MiMi really likes you. She's hasn't blushed around a guy that much in a long time, do you like her?"<br>"Yes she's very pretty and nice."  
>"You should ask her out." She laughed.<br>"I don't think your sister wouldn't like you playing matchmaker for her."  
>"But she doesn't date a lot because she takes care of me, she deserves a nice guy like you." I smiled.<br>"And I want to be with a beautiful woman like her." She smiled.

Mika's POV

I walked back into Mia's room her and John were smiling.  
>"Hey guys."<br>"Hi MiMi." I was taken back by John saying my nickname.  
>"Mika is it lunch time yet? I'm hungry."<br>"No, 30 more minutes Hun."  
>"Want me to go get you guys something to eat like a burger or something?"<br>"Yes! Please." Mia said she hadn't had fast food ever since she's been in the hospital.  
>"You guys should go together so you can talk." Mia said.<br>"No, Mia."  
>"Yes, Mika." John laughed.<br>"It's okay Mia I wouldn't want Mika and I's first date to be at Wendy's." I blushed. He got up.  
>"What do you want?"<br>"Double stack." Mia said.  
>"What about you?" John asked looking at me. I fell in love with his eyes.<br>"I'm fine thanks though."  
>"Okay be back in a minute." John left.<br>"Mia."  
>"What?" She asked innocently.<br>"You can't try to hook me up with John."  
>"But he said he likes you."<br>"He did?"  
>"Yes, and said you're cute and would want to date a beautiful girl like you."<br>"Mia, I don't have time for a boyfriend right now."  
>"He's John Cena you make time for him!" I laughed.<br>"Okay I'll see." She smiled.  
>"Do you like him?"<br>"Yes, he seems like a nice guy."  
>"He is Mika." I laughed and kissed her head.<br>"You should do that to him, but on the lips."  
>"Maybe I should do this too." I started tickling her.<p>

John's POV

I got a call from Randy while driving back to the hospital.  
>"What's up man?"<br>"Nothing, doing some Make-A-Wish stuff. I met the cutest little girl and her older sister is breath taking she may be the future Mrs. John Cena."  
>"Hold your horses, when did you meet her?"<br>"This morning."  
>"Dude, you barely know her don't fall head over heels just yet because she's pretty. Get to know her make sure she is all there in the brain department."<br>"I will, I don't know how to ask her out her sister is right there and shes 5 I don't want to be disrespectful."  
>"Well she has to go to sleep sometime. Talk to her then."<br>"Okay, thanks bye man." I pulled back up to the hospital and went into Mia's room. She was asleep Mika was typing on her phone.  
>"Hey." I said walking in.<br>"Hi." She smiled.  
>"She's knocked out." I said looking at Mia.<br>"Yeah, I tickled her to sleep."  
>"Here I got you a Frosty." I said handing it to her.<br>"Thanks." I sat down across from her at the table.  
>"So, Mia is a little matchmaker, huh?" She laughed.<br>"Yes, I'm sorry she's really persistent sometimes."  
>"It's okay, I don't mind I kinda think she's right." I smiled.<br>"Me too." I blushed.  
>"So, is it just you and Mia?"<br>"Yeah, our dad died 2 years ago, and our mom is a drug addict no telling where she is."  
>"Oh, I'm sorry it has to be hard on you guys."<br>"Sometimes, Mia ask where our mom is sometimes."  
>"What do you tell her?"<br>"On vacation, she's young so that's the best way to put it. When she gets older I'll tell her."  
>"So you've been taking care if Mia for a while now."<br>"Yeah, it was hard at first but it gets easier each day."  
>"You're a strong girl, to be dealing with all that."<br>"Yeah."  
>"I didn't want our first conversation to be this sad." She laughed.<br>"It's okay I don't get sad talking about it. So what do you want to know about me?"  
>"What are you mixed with you are very exotic?"<br>"Black, Filipino, and Mexican. I'm a melting pot." I laughed.  
>"So were you born in LA?"<br>"No, San Diego. We moved here when my dad died."  
>"Oh, so what do you do for work?" She covered her face.<br>"What are you a stripper?" She laughed.  
>"No, I'm head waitress at Hooters." I smiled.<br>"Don't be embarrassed, trust me I don't mind at all, it's sexy."  
>"I model for them sometimes too."<br>"I'm not surprised you're absolutely gorgeous."  
>"Thank you, you're very, very handsome." I smiled.<br>"Thanks, I don't want to be so quick with you but can I have your number maybe we can talk sometime?"  
>"Sure I wouldn't mind giving it to you." I smiled as we exchanged numbers.<br>"We should wake Mia up before her burger gets cold." I said.  
>"Good luck, a marching band could walk through here and she wouldn't notice." I walked next to her bed.<br>"Mia... Mia." Nothing.  
>"I know." I tickled her feet. She wiggled around in her bed.<br>"Ah! John stop." She laughed.  
>"Come on, Cupcake it's lunch time." I grabbed her burger and gave it to her.<br>"Thank you, John."  
>"My pleasure sweetheart."<p>

Mia's POV

I pretended to sleep so Mika and John could talk. I could tell Mika really liked him. She hasn't been this happy since her last boyfriend. I really hope she gives John a chance. John's phone rang. He frowned looking at it.  
>"I'm sorry, have to go guys a meeting just popped up I'm so sorry."<br>"It's okay John you made this the best day of my life." He hugged me.  
>"I'm gonna miss you cupcake." He kissed my forehead. I wanted to pass out from happiness.<br>"Bye, Mika." He hugged her.  
>"Thanks, for making my little sister happy again." Mika kissed John's cheek.<br>"You're welcome." He smiled.  
>"Bye see you girls in two weeks." He gave us one last smile before leaving.<p>

Mika's POV

Mia started eating her burger slowly.  
>"Mia bear. What's wrong?"<br>"I miss John."  
>"Don't be sad we'll see him in 2 weeks."<br>"Did you two talk?" She smiled.  
>"Yes, but sweetie don't get your hopes me and John are just friends."<br>"Okay... Not for long though." I laughed.  
>"I'm gonna tickle you again Missy." I put up my fingers.<br>"Don't!" She laughed.  
>"Did you get his number?"<br>"Yes, Mia but no taking my phone in the middle of the night to talk to him." She pouted.  
>"Okay, can we call him later?"<br>"Maybe, if he isn't busy now finish your burger."  
>"Okay." She smiled.<br>I wasn't ready to rush into another relationship. Especially after my last one didn't go great. My phone got a text. It was John.  
>'So sorry for leaving :( is Mia okay?'<br>'Yeah, she missed you but I cheered her up she can't wait for extreme rules.'  
>'Tell her I said hi! I can't wait to see you guys either. I'll text you later beautiful :)'<br>"John said hi Mia." She smiled.  
>"Ugh, I want it to be 2 weeks already." I laughed.<br>"Don't worry Hun it will be here soon, okay?"  
>"Kay."<br>"Want to watch John's DVD?" She smiled.  
>"Yes!" I laughed and put it in.<p>

Mia's POV

My new wish is for Mika and John to fall in love. I know they would be perfect together!

**Okay so keep or delete?  
>If it's keep next chapter is the PPV<br>¡Please Review!**


	2. Extreme Rules

Mia's Wish

**This is last years Extreme Rules you guys. I was going to change it to 2012, but John was bloody and broken so I just that wouldn't be good for a kid to see. Also if you want to see how Mika looks swing by my bio :]**

Mika's POV

It was Friday night. I'm making popcorn for Mia so we can watch SmackDown. She's been counting down the days until Extreme Rules. It's this Sunday so she's pretty much in a ball of happiness.  
>"Mika! Hurry it's coming on!" Mia yelled from the living room. I put on some extra butter.<br>"I'm coming Hun." I walked in. She was sitting Indian style on the couch. My phone rang.  
>"Take the bowl, Mia." She did as I answered my phone.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hi, Mika it's John."<br>"Oh, hi how are you?"  
>"Good, how's my cupcake?"<br>"She's good watching SmackDown."  
>Mia looked over at me.<br>"Mika who is it?"  
>"John." Mia's eyes popped open like when she sees chocolate.<br>"Can I say hi?"  
>"Sure, sweetie." I gave her the phone.<p>

Mia's POV

"Hi, John!" I squealed John laughed.  
>"How's my little cupcake?"<br>"Good, I'm watching SmackDown."  
>"Me too. How's your favorite guy on SmackDown?"<br>"I like Big Show and Rey. I miss Edge."  
>"What about Randy Orton?" I wiggled.<br>"Randy, is super duper scary! His tattoos scare me, and he's mean, and he yells. I'm scared of snakes!"

John's POV

I held in my laugh.  
>"Randy is nice, sweetie. He's actually one of my closet friends."<br>"But he kicked your daddy!" I guess Mika never told her that we have characters.  
>"Well Mia. I knew that was going to happen. We play characters, Hun."<br>"You do?"  
>"Yeah, Randy isn't that mean."<br>"Oh, is the UnderTaker a zombie?" I laughed.  
>"No, he's nice too."<br>"Oh, Mika UnderTaker isn't a zombie!" I heard Mika laughed.  
>"That's good."<br>"Mia, mind if I talk with your sister?"  
>"No, Mika." Mika took the phone.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Should I have told her that?"<br>"Yes, it's okay. It's better to hear it from you than me."  
>"So how have you been?"<br>"Good." She's so timid most girls would talk my ear off.  
>"So how's work going?" I asked.<br>"Good." I frowned.

Mika's POV

Mia hit my foot.  
>"Talk to him. He's nice." She smiled then looked back at the TV.<br>"You tired?"  
>"A little. I'll call you later. Bye." I hung up.<br>"Mika! That's mean!"  
>"I'm tired Hun."<br>"You just ate a brownie!" I laughed.  
>"Mia, baby I love you, and will do anything to make you happy. But if you want me and John to date. That won't happen."<br>"But he's nice and funny. He's better than Mark." I sighed. Mark is probably the reason I don't take risk on guys anymore.  
>"I know Mia. Please just don't get your hopes up." She sighed.<br>"Okay."

John's POV

That brought down my ego like ten points. Mika comes off so mysterious. Just very shy and timid. I just want to break down those walls. Since Extreme Rules was in Tampa I was staying at my place. Randy was here too.  
>"Ah, poor John. Getting no play." He had been eavesdropping on my conversation.<br>"Shut up."  
>"What you mad you don't have the girl falling for you?"<br>"No, she's just so... To herself."  
>"What you do is. Get Mia to like you then she'll follow."<br>"This is a bad idea."  
>"Trust me. Spend sometime with Mia. Maybe you can now why she's so to herself."<br>"I guess that'll work."

Mia's POV

"Mia! Did you pack your toothbrush?!" Mika yelled from her bathroom.  
>"Yes!" I had my Disney Princess bags packed.<br>"Okay, let me see." Mika walked in my room and looked through my bag.  
>"That's my big girl. Packing by herself." She kissed my head. I giggled.<br>"Did you pack make-up?" I asked.  
>"Yes, some why?"<br>"So you can be pretty for John." I smiled.  
>"Mia, no."<br>"Yes, yes, yes! Wear your hair curly and red lipstick. Then you two can date."  
>"Mia it isn't that easy. Come on sweetie make sure you have everything." She ruffled my hair before walking out. I sighed and grabbed the bear John gave me.<br>"JC, do you think John and Mika should date?... Me too." I zipped my bag up and rolled it to the front door.  
>"You ready Mia?"<br>"Yes." We got in a cab and went to the airport. I never have been on a plane before.  
>"Mika I don't wanna!"<br>"Doll, don't worry planes are fun!"  
>"But, it's so high." I said holding JC tighter.<br>"Don't worry. I promise it'll be okay. You want some of my Jamba Juice?" I smiled.  
>"Yeah." I took a sip.<br>"Now, if you get on the plane I'll let you have the rest."  
>"Okay." I smiled.<p>

Mika's POV

Mia was jumping on the bed in our hotel room.  
>"Be careful Hun." I said looking up from my laptop.<br>"I'm Rey Mysterio!" She giggled. I laughed and went back to the Internet.  
>"Mia I'm going to go take a shower. Don't get crazy, okay?"<br>"Okay."

Mia's POV

Mika phone rang. She had a message from John.  
>'Hey Mika. I wanna see u and Mia. What's your room#?' I sent a message back.<p>

John's POV

I got a text back.  
>'Rum 545' I hope she's isn't illiterate. I found her room and knocked on the door. The locks on the door took a while to open.<br>"Hi, John." I looked down.  
>"Hi, there Cupcake." I picked her up hugging her.<br>"Where's your sister?"  
>"Showering." I walked in and sat on the bed.<br>"You ready for Extreme Rules?" I tickled her.  
>"Yes, it's my first show." She smiled.<br>"That's great."  
>"Mika went to WrestleMania. The one when you beat the cowboy." I laughed.<br>"JBL?"  
>"Yeah, him."<br>"How was you flight?"  
>"I was scared, but MiMi made me feel better. She gave me her juice. I like juice."<br>"I like juice too." I laughed. Mia so adorable.  
>"I don't like grape juice. I like apple juice. Do you like ice cream? I like ice cream."<br>"I do, Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey."  
>"MiMi and I like Milk and Cookies one. My dad use to call us cookies. He was in the army."<br>"What part?"  
>"The one you were in." I chuckled.<br>"That was a movie cupcake."  
>"Oh, you did good."<br>"Thanks. So what were you doing?"  
>"Jumping on the bed, and watching Yo Gabba Gabba." I put her down she ran to the bed. She had coloring books and Bratz on the bed.<br>"Where's your action figures?" I asked.  
>"In my bag. I broke my JoMo one. His leg came off. Mika said she hoped it wouldn't happen in the match." I laughed.<br>"Let's hope not." I heard a phone go off.  
>"That's MiMi's." She unlocked it.<br>"So you were the one texting." I tickled her.  
>"Ah!" She kept laughing.<br>"Mia? What's so funny?" I turned around. Mika was standing there in nothing but a towel.  
>"What the hell? John how did you get in here." She said trying to cover up.<br>"I um I-I.…"  
>"I let him in Mika." She rolled her eyes and went in the closet.<br>"She's mad." Mia pouted.  
>"Don't worry she loves you."<br>"I know but Mika is not happy a lot."  
>"Why is that?" I whispered.<br>"People treat her mean. Her friend said she's too nice. She cries a lot. She doesn't think I hear her." Mia played with her dolls.  
>"You should make her happy." Mia said looking at me with those big brown eyes. Mika came into the room.<br>"Mia come here please." She pouted getting off the bed.  
>"You're not in trouble just come here."<p>

Mika's POV

Mia walked into the closet. I knelled down.  
>"Mia, why did you let John in here?"<br>I asked. She shook her head.  
>"Mia, we don't know John except from TV I don't want you bring strangers in here."<br>"But we know him."  
>"Sweetie. I don't know John enough to have you alone with him. What have you been telling him?" Mia is young she doesn't know what to keep to herself.<br>"Nothing." She pouted.  
>"Mia."<br>"About Daddy and how he was a army guy." She cried. I hugged her.  
>"I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?"<br>"I'm not mad, Honey. Just I don't feel comfortable with you around John. I don't know him like that." I wiped her tears.  
>"Cheer up. Extreme Rules today, mini me." She smiled. I picked her up and went outside. John was sitting on the bed. If he's trying to get in my pants through Mia he has another thing coming.<br>"I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you two wanted to come to the arena with me."  
>"YES!" Mia yelled clapping her hands. I can't disagree now.<br>"Please MiMi. Pretty Please MiMi." She gave me the Puss in Boots look.  
>"Okay, but where are you going to have us?" Mia clapped.<br>"My locker room. You can meet the wrestlers, Cupcake." John said tickling Mia. I pulled her closer to me. He noticed my disapproval and backed up.  
>"Mia, help me with my hair?"<br>"Yeah!" I took her in the bathroom with me.  
>I'm very protective of Mia. I don't trust many people with her. Only my grandmother and my best friend Torrie take care of her.<br>"Wear it straight." Mia said.  
>"Okay." I said straightening my bangs. Mia poked my butt.<br>"Your butt looks big."  
>"My butt is big little lady." I said moving my hips. Mia giggled.<br>I finished doing my hair and decided to do neutral eyeshadow and mascara.  
>"Here let me put on your headband." I did Mia's hair and walked out the room.<br>"You two look Beautiful." John smiled.  
>"Thanks." Mia giggled. I walked by John to get my bag. He smelled so good.<br>"Hey I'm sorry for invading your space."  
>"It's fine." He smiled making me blush.<br>"Come on, Little One." I held Mia's hand.  
>"Did you bring my crackers?" Mia asked.<br>"Yes, sweetie." I locked the room up. John was walking on the side of me. I could tell he was staring at me.  
>"So, you two liking Florida?"<br>"It looks like California." Mia said. John touched my hand.  
>"What about you, Mika?"<br>"It's nice." I said simply. When we got to the elevator Mia ran over to John and hugged him. Well more like his thigh.  
>"What was that for Cupcake?" He asked picking her up.<br>"For taking me backstage."  
>"Aww, you're welcome."<br>"Mika, come here." I giggled seeing what she was trying to do.  
>"What?" I took a step.<br>"Give John a hug too." I shook my head.  
>"No, Mia."<br>"Yes, Mika." John laughed.  
>"No."<p>

John's POV

"But he's soft." We both laughed. Mika gave me a hug. I soaked in every second of it.  
>"We're a Oreo!" Mia said in a giggled.<br>"So silly." Mika pinched her cheek.  
>We walked outside to the parking lot.<br>"Where's your car?" Mia asked. I was still holding her.  
>"I have a tour bus."<br>"Wow." We walked to my bus.  
>"Sorry, it's a little messy. Some of the guys were on here last night."<br>"Who?!" Mia asked wide eyed.  
>"Cody."<br>"He's weird." I laughed.  
>"Ted."<br>"His girlfriend is pretty."  
>"Zack."<br>"I love him."  
>"Dolph."<br>"He's mean. I don't like bad guys. Mika does."  
>"I love CM Punk." She smiled. I'm making sure they don't meet.<br>"He's ewwww!" I put her down.  
>"Where's your bed?" Mia asked looking around.<br>"Behind that door." She ran to where I pointed.  
>"Mia-"<br>"It's okay. I don't mind." I told Mika. Mia giggled as the door slide back by itself.  
>"Go ahead, Cupcake." She started jumping on my bed.<br>"Mika can we talk for a minute?" I asked gesturing to the dinning table.  
>"Yes." She sat down.<br>"I um-" I cleared my throat. Looking into those brown eyes I lose my thoughts.  
>"I noticed that you're not as um- what the word? Relaxed, around me as you were at the hospital. I'm not trying to intrude on you or anything. I just want to make Mia happy."<br>"I know and I thank you very much for that. It's just Mia is my only family. I'm very protective of her I just don't let anyone around her. I can't trust someone like that. If you're on TV or not."  
>"I'm sorry. I see where you're coming from."<br>"It's okay."  
>"So Mia told me you went to WrestleMania 21."<br>"Yeah, she wasn't born yet, but she always wants to see the pictures. I got one with Edge and another with Batista."  
>"What about me?" I smiled.<br>"It was either you or Edge. Besides your line was long as hell."  
>"Good thing you didn't. I would try to get you number."<br>"I didn't have boobs yet." She giggled.  
>"But you have the smile." Her cheeks turned a deep red.<br>"So have you been to any other shows."  
>"That SmackDown after Mania. I haven't been to one since."<br>"So you've never been to Raw?"  
>"Nah." I'm getting them tickets for tomorrow.<br>"You hungry?"  
>"Can I have something to drink?"<br>"Sure." I walked over to the fridge.  
>"Scuse me, John." Mia said trying to squeeze by.<br>"Sorry, Cupcake." I moved.  
>"You have a big butt too." I blushed. Mika laughed.<br>"Mika has a big butt."  
>"Mia so bubbly and open today." Mika tickled her once she took a seat.<br>"Here's your water." I sat across from them.  
>"Have you guys kissed yet?" Mia giggled.<br>"Mia stop."  
>"But you said when John kissed Maria you wanted to switch places with her." She blushed.<br>"I just can't kiss your sister Mia. I have to take her on a date first." I winked at Mika. She giggled lightly.

Mia's POV

John took us backstage. It looked different from TV.  
>"Want to see my locker room?" John asked.<br>"Yeah!" He took Mika and I down a long hall. His name was on it just like on the TV. We walked in.  
>"Wow!" I said running to the couch.<br>"Do you share with your friends?" I asked.  
>"Sometimes, but not today."<br>"YO YO Cena!" Zack Ryder walked in. I just stared.  
>"Hey Broski. These our the sisters I was telling you about." They bumped hands.<br>"Nice to meet you Zack." Mika said hugging him.  
>"Mia, come here Cupcake." I walked over. Zack picked me up.<br>"So John told me I'm one of your favorites?" He smiled.  
>"You know it!" He laughed.<br>"Aw, you're so cute." He tickled me then put me down.  
>"We have a meeting, Bro. They changed plans again."<br>"Dang, I'll be back ladies." John gave me a hug then walked over to Mika. He hugged her she kinda hugged back.  
>They need to kiss.<p>

John's POV

"Mika is cute, Bro. You gonna get with that?"  
>"I like her, but she's so reserved. When we first met she wasn't that timid, but as I got closer she shied away."<br>"Did you over read into it?"  
>"No she gave me her number, we flirted. She gave me a kiss on my cheek."<br>"Maybe because you granted her sister's wish."  
>He has a point. I hope not. Mika is so gorgeous and Mia is so precious.<p>

After the meeting I went back in my locker room. Mia was playing with action figures on the floor.  
>"John!" She got up and hugged me.<br>"Hi, Cupcake." I looked at the couch. Mika was sleeping.  
>"She didn't have her coffee." I chucked.<br>"You hungry?"  
>"Yes, I ate my animal crackers."<br>"Wake your sis." She went over and pinched her nose.  
>"Mia no."<br>"It's how I wake her." Mika woke up snorting.  
>"What Mia?"<br>"Your boyfriend." She pointed at me. I blushed.  
>"You hungry. I'll show you guys catering. You may see some of the roster."<br>"Come on Mika!"  
>"I'm getting up." She fixed her hair and got up. Mia ran over and held my hand.<br>"Mika! You get the other one!" I smiled opening my hand to her.  
>"No, sweet pea." I put my hand in my pocket trying not to feel defeated. We left my locker room and went to catering. I saw Show.<br>"Sup Show?"  
>"Nothing, man. Who's this?" He waved at Mia. She giggled and waved back.<br>"This is my new friend Mia, and her sister Mika." Mika shook his hand.  
>"Nice to meet you." He said.<br>"You too, Mia loves you."  
>"It's nice to meet a fan. Especially little ones." He tickled her.<br>"You have big hands. Your remotes must be huge." He laughed.  
>"You're so cute."<br>"Thank you."  
>We said good bye to Show. I sat Mia down. Mika sat next to her.<br>"So, what do you want?"  
>"Ummm chicken?"<br>"Fried, baked? We have mostly everything."  
>"Chicken fingers."<br>"With fries?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Okay, and you Mika?" I smiled.  
>"I'm fine. Thank you."<br>"You sure? I'll get you anything?"  
>"No, I'm good."<br>"Chicken fingers it is." I went over to the trays of food.  
>"Hey John." I turned around seeing Randy.<br>"Hey man."  
>"Chicken fingers today how manly."<br>"They're for Mia."  
>"Mia?"<br>"The little girl I told you I met from Make a Wish."  
>"Her sister here?"<br>"Yeah, she's so hot man. Her lips are perfect."  
>"I wanna see."<br>"Come on they're over here." I walked him over to the table.  
>"Mika, Mia I want you to meet my friend Randy." Randy smiled and shook Mika's hand then kissed it. He still relapses and has asshole moments.<br>"Very nice to meet you." He turned to Mia and smiled.  
>"Hi cutie." Mia ran over to me.<br>"Calm down Cupcake." I picked her up.  
>"I'm sorry Sweetie." Randy said rubbing her back. She held on tighter to me.<br>"Damn Randy stop scaring little kids." Ted said coming up to the table. Mia looked up.  
>"Hi little one." He waved.<br>"Hi." Mia waved back.  
>"Is that big orange man scaring you?" Ted asked Randy rolled his eyes.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Why are you scared of him Mia?" I asked.<br>"He's creepy! He's looks like Freddy Krueger!" We laughed. Randy huffed.  
>"And he beats up people's daddy's and girlfriends!" I laughed.<br>"Remember what I told you Mia. That's a character. We know that's going to happen." She looked at Randy.  
>"He still looks like Freddy Krueger." The surrounding group of people laughed.<br>"Mia, that is rude. Apologize to Randy." Mika said taking Mia.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"It's okay. I'm actually a nice guy." He smiled.  
>"Okay, can I eat now?" Mika sighed.<br>"Yes." She put her down.  
>"I'm sorry Randy."<br>"It's okay. Kids will be kids. I know have a daughter. It was nice meeting you." He left. I looked at Mia who was munching on her chicken fingers.  
>"Mia, you can't be rude like that." Mika said shaking her head.<br>"I'm sorry. He looks scary though."  
>"I raised you better than that. If you see Randy again don't be rude, or no DS for a week."<br>"Okay." Mika went into mommy mode.  
>"Mika look your crush." Mia said pointing down the hallway. Mika smiled seeing Phil. I frowned.<br>"John you think it be weird if I talked to him?" She said excited.  
>"He's very rude and doesn't get along with many people. He doesn't like kids either." All lies, but hell I saw Mika first.<br>"Oh that's unfortunate. I've been following his career since the indies." Punk walked up to the table.  
>"Hey John what's up man?" Oh he chooses this day to be up beat.<br>"Nothing."  
>"Who are these to pretty ladies."<br>"Mia, my make a wish and her sister Mika." He put his hand out to Mia.  
>"Hi sweet heart. I'm Punk." She waved blushing. How is she not scared of Punk?<br>"Hello to you too Beautiful." He shook Mika hand. She smiled.  
>"Hi it's very nice to meet you."<br>"My sister loves you. You're tattoos are scary." Punk laughed.  
>"I have some cool ones I think. Like this one." He rolled up his sleeve showing them his tattoos.<br>"I have a marshmallow on a stick right here."  
>"I like marshmallows." She poked his arm.<br>"Me too. I hope you two have fun at the show. Have a good day." He hugged them.  
>"I hope you win!" Mia said as he left.<br>"Yes. John he's so rude. How do you guys deal with him?" Mika shook her head at me. Damn I messed up now.  
>"I like him now. At least his tattoos are colorfully." Mia said resting her head on my arm.<p>

Mia's POV

It was time for the show. We were on the side facing the camera in the front row. This is awesome! Mika got me pink cotton candy. It was so yummy.

The show is so great so far! Mika didn't real care me seeing them use weapons. She said it was worse when she was younger.  
>"Mika! Is it time for John's match?"<br>"Yep, they're about to lower the cage." I hope John doesn't hurt his face. He needs to keep it nice for Mika.  
>When John Morrison came out we cheered. I like his pants. John came out and I start screaming and jumping up and down. I did his hand symbol. So did Mika. John turned and smiled at us. I waved, Mika blushed.<br>MiMi and I both booed Miz. He's super sucky!

John's POV

"Here is your winner and new! WWE Champion, John Cena!" I looked at the championship in my hand. It feels so good to have it back.  
>I celebrated in the cage until they raised it. I looked over at Mia who was jumping up and down. She waved at me there was a little tear on her face. I slide out the ring and went over to her.<br>"Cool huh Cupcake?" I put the championship out for her to touch. She ran her fingers down the W. I laughed and hugged her. Mika didn't look at me. I'm in trouble.

Mia's POV

After the show we went through the secret passage way to get backstage. I was really tired, but today was the greatest day ever.  
>"Mika we are we going?" I yawned.<br>"John's locker room."  
>"You should give him a good job kiss."<br>"Mia, no. I do not want to hear that anymore." She's mad. I'm scared for John.  
>We went in his locker room. He was unlacing his shoes.<br>"How did you like the show Cupcake?"  
>"I loved it! I'm so happy you're champ again." I got on his lap and hugged him.<br>"Thanks for making me feel better. I love you." He smiled. Mika coughed.  
>"John we really need to talk." John sat me where he was sitting.<br>"Mia stay in here."

John's POV

I'm dead. Mika is throwing daggers at me with her eyes. We walked outside.  
>"John, I'm trying to be as nice as possible with this. I don't want you get Mia's hopes up thinking you'll be my boyfriend."<br>"But Mika I like you a lot."  
>"John you barely know me. I don't want to look like the bad guy turning down her hero. You hear what she says."<br>"Well maybe she's right. Give me a chance." I held her hand.  
>"John what if we don't work out? I don't want Mia sad because her hero isn't in her life anymore."<br>"I'll just try my best to not have that happen. Mika I really like you. I see the way you are with Mia and it just makes me want to be in both of your lives. Please give me a chance." I waited for a response for what seemed like forever.  
>"Okay, you're not my man or anything, but I'll see how this could be." I hugged her.<br>"John, you're shirtless and sweaty."  
>"Enjoy it baby." She laughed and pulled away.<br>"Come on." We went back in the room. I didn't see Mia.  
>"Mia?!" Mika said panicked.<br>"In here!" She giggled waving from inside my duffle bag.  
>"Mia, don't scare me like that. Get out the bag." Mia giggled and got out.<br>"I like being little." She yawned.  
>"Someone's sleepy." I said. Mia nodded.<br>"You guys can get on the bus. I'll be on after my shower."  
>"Okay, come on Mini." Mika picked Mia up.<br>"Bye John!"  
>"Bye Cupcake!"<p>

I got back on my bus hearing Mika on the phone.  
>"Tomorrow? But I can't I have to take care of my sister… mandatory really? Can I bring her?… no I can't get a babysitter. I'll call you back." She sighed.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked hugging her.  
>"Hooters is having some convention thing and they chose the women from the restaurant to go. I don't have anyone to take care of Mia. My grandma is in Hawaii and my friend Torrie is going to this damn thing too."<br>"I'll do it!" She gave me a hell no look.  
>"Come on. When I'm home I take care of my brother's kids. My friends have kids."<br>"John it's for a week and I know your schedule is crazy."  
>"The guys do it all the time Rey, Randy."<br>"But they have wives."  
>"No, sometimes it's just them and their kid."<br>"Ugh I don't know."  
>"I'm really your only option." She sighed.<br>"Okay, but if anything happens to her I swear-"  
>"I know, I promise she'll be well taken care of." I smiled trying to calm her.<br>"Okay, I'll be back Monday. I told her to pack three outfits just in case, so you'll have to wash. She can't have sweets past 6 at night. No sugary soda, except sierra mist natural. She goes to sleep at 8." I got like half of that.  
>"Um okay."<br>"I'll text you a list. Umm no cussing around her. She's usually quiet and shy, but she's probably gonna be asking you a million questions."  
>"No problem. I'll take you to the airport."<br>"Thanks, let me tell Mia." She kissed my cheek and went to the bedroom.

Mia's POV

"Mia, wake up, sweetie." Mika patted my back.  
>"Hmmm?" I was still sleepy.<br>"I have to go to Las Vegas for a week. John's going to take care of you." I woke up.  
>"Really! All week?!"<br>"Yeah, be good okay? He's gonna be busy."  
>"Okay, where's my stuff?"<br>"We're going to the hotel then I'm going on the plane to Las Vegas."  
>"Are you gonna miss me?"<br>"Every second! Go back to sleep okay?"  
>"Okay." She kissed my head. This is going to be the best week ever!<p>

John's POV

Mika got her and Mia's things. I don't mind helping Mika out. It'll show Mika that I'm serious about us, and Mia is a sweetheart I'll have no problem with taking care of my Cupcake.  
>"Mika, do you need a ticket?" I was willing to pay for it.<br>"No, Hooters already got my information and did it."  
>"What's going on there?"<br>"All the Hooters restaurant on the west coast are getting together. Out of all the restaurants in LA they chose us."  
>"What do you do?"<br>"Walk around in our uniforms most likely."  
>"Send me a picture of two." She laughed<p>

We got to the airport. We woke Mia and took her to say bye.  
>"Bye Mini me! I love you." She started kissing Mia all over her face as she giggled.<br>"I love you too! Ah!" I laughed at the two. Mia gave her kiss.  
>"John's turn." Mia giggled. Mika blushed and kissed both my cheeks. I smiled.<br>"Thank you so much. I'll call when I land. Bye." She waved walking away. We waved back. Mika does have a nice ass, damn.  
>"John!" Mia pulled me out of my dirty thoughts.<br>"Yeah, Cupcake?"  
>"Do you like like Mika?"<br>"Yes, like like like like." She laughed.  
>"I know she likes you because she only blushes when she likes a guy."<br>"Good to know. Come on its waaay past your bedtime." I picked her up and took her back to my bus.  
>"Where am I gonna sleep?" She asked.<br>"There's bunks on here." I pulled back the curtain to one.  
>"Cool!" I got the John Cena and teddy bear pillow out her bag.<br>"You want the blanket in their or your pink one."  
>"Pinky!" I chuckled and took it out her bag. She got in the bottom bunk. I fluffed her pillow and put it under her head. I put on her blanket.<br>"Thanks for helping my sister John." I kissed her head.  
>"You're welcome, Mia. Good night sweetie."<br>"Good night." I smiled and closed the curtain.  
>"John wait!" I opened it again.<br>"Yes?"  
>"We didn't pray."<br>"Oh um."  
>"I know one." She grabbed my hands.<br>"Now-" She looked up at me.  
>"John." She whined.<br>"What?"  
>"Close your eyes."<br>"Oh, my bad." I put my head down and closed them.  
>"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, if I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen." She pretty much lead the pray. My parents didn't do that. Once they got us in bed they were done for the day.<br>"Okay, now you can sleep." She said. I laughed and kissed her bead.  
>"Night Cupcake." I closed the curtain and went in my room. This week should be fun. Hopefully it ends with Mika as my girlfriend.<p>

**Yeah, I know I took a whole year to update this. I wanted to get away from my sexual stories and write something more fun and sweet.  
>So next chapter will be John trying to be a babysitter while doing his job. Think he can handle it?<strong>

**¡Please Review!**


	3. Baby Sitting

Mia's Wish

Mia's POV

I woke up and got out of bed. It was still kinda dark outside so I went to get in John's bed. I opened the door to his room. He's still sleeping. I got on his bed. It's super soft.

"John… John." I whispered. He snored. I pinched his nose.

"Ugh! Huh? Wha?" I laughed.

"Good morning. Time to start your happy day!" I giggled.

"That's what MiMi says to me in the morning." John rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" I looked at the clock on his drawer.

"6, 3, 2." He looked.

"Little early bird, huh?" He pinched my cheek.

"I catch worms!" He laughed.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I don't want worms."

"What do you usually eat?"

"Nutella and beard or cereal."

"I have cereal. What do you like?"

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Fruity Pebbles."

"I have Fruity Pebbles."

"Yeah!" I smiled and got up.

"Come on Cuteness." I took her into the main part of the bus. She sat at the table. I made our breakfast.

"Thank you!" She said when I put her bowl down. Mia has a real squeaky voice, kinda cartoonish.

"You're welcome." I smiled sitting down.

"John?"

"Yes, Mia."

"Why does your face do that?" She asked curious.

"What?"

"Smile." I did. She came over to my side of the table.

"This thingy." She poked my dimple.

"Oh, those are my dimples. Some people have them others don't." I explained.

"Oh, do they hurt?" I laughed.

"No."

"Oh MiMi has them, but on her back." That's hot.

"Can I call her after breakfast?"

"Of course." We ate. I heard a long slurping noise. Looking up she finished.

"Ahhh yummy." I laughed she had a little milk mustache.

"Let me take a picture of you. Send it to your sis." I got my phone out.

"Cheese." She smiled.

"You should take one with me. Drink your milk." Mia said.

"You think she'll like it?"

"Duh, she has a million pics of you on her phone." I laughed and drank my milk.

"We're mustache twins!" Mia squealed. I laughed and pulled her closer to me. We took the picture.

"Oh send it! Send it!" I smiled.

"Okay." I sent it.

"Time to brush your teeth and wash your face." I took her into my bathroom. She got her tooth brush.

"John, I can't see the the mirror." My sink is pretty high up.

"I'll fix that." I picked her up. She grabbed the tooth paste. I tried to help her.

"I got this." She sound like George Lopez. I laughed.

"Okay, Cupcake." She clicked her toothbrush it started playing music.

"My tooth brush fancy." I laughed. She brushed her teeth then washed her face.

"Your turn." I put her down.

"My brush isn't as cool as yours."

"That's okay. You're cool all the time." I laughed. She sat on my bed and got my phone.

"Hi MiMi! Good morning!"

Mika's POV

Mia sounds happy which is good.

"Did you sleep good Honey?"

"Yeah! In a bunk! John made me Fruity Pebbles! Then I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I called you and you said hi mini me!" I laughed.

"Give the phone to John Hun."

"Okay."

"Good morning, Mika." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning John. She isn't being a handful yet is she?"

"No, she's a sweetheart. How's Vegas?"

"Hot, very hot. I'll send you guys pics. And I'll send the ones you requested." I purred teasing the sexy man on the other end of the line

"Thanks I'll cherish those." I laughed.

"So what are you two doing today?"

"I'm hitting the gym. They have one of those play center things for Mia. Then Raw."

"Do you have someone to take care of Mia while you wrestle?"

"Yeah Zack."

"Okay thank you again. You're gonna get a reward Sunday."

"Girl you better stop. I can't say what I want to say back." I laughed.

"Then call me tonight. Let me talk to Mia."

"MiMi! I had a dream last night."

"What happened sweetie?"

"You and John got married! I was your flower girl." I laughed imagining John's face.

"I love you Mia! I gotta go okay?"

"Okay, I love you too. Muah!"

"Muah! Be good for John, bye sweetie!"

"Bye." I hung up.

If John does good with Mia. I'll be willing to take this to the next level.

John's POV

I got Mia showered and dressed. Now for the hair…

"So what does Mika do?"

"She put the blow dryer on low. Then um she combs it and does what style I want." Shit I don't have a blow dryer.

"Or if she's running late she'll put it in a ponytail."

"I think I can do option two." She gave me her brush.

"You like Princesses a lot huh?"

"Yeah, do you?" I laughed.

"Yeah they're pretty." I started brushing her hair. I never imagined myself doing this, ever.

"The princes are sexy!" I laughed and tickled.

"You don't know what sexy is little lady."

"Mika says you're sexy." I blushed and finished brushing it.

"Okay so how do you make a ponytail."

"You don't know?"

"I grew up with all boys, Cupcake. I don't know about how girls get ready."

"I think I can do it." She took the hair tie and put her hair up.

"Good job! Now go play in the front while I get ready."

"Okay." She hugged me and ran off.

Mia's POV

I got my crayons and some paper. I'm gonna draw a super pretty picture of my dream. I drew John in his suit, Mika in her wedding dress, and me with flowers. At the bottom I wrote 'John+MiMi= x3'

"Mia! You ready to go?" John asked walking in hold a bag.

"Yeah." He held my hand and took me off the bus.

"Why do you work out? You're super duper big!"

"I need to stay super duper big." I flexed my arm.

"Your arms are bigger than my head." She laughed.

When we got to the gym Randy, Ted, Cody, Zack and JoMo were there.

"Wanna say hi to the guys first?" I asked as I signed in.

"Not Randy."

"He won't do anything to you. Come on Mini." We walked over to them. Randy was doing bench pressing. He let out a loud grunt as he sat up. Mia hide behind my leg.

"Aw, you scared my lil Broskette." Zack came over to her.

"Hey Mia." He knelled down and waved.

"Hi." She hugged him.

"Hi Mia." Randy waved. Mia hide behind me.

"Randy stop you're ugly. You scare her." Cody said. Mia laughed.

"Me on the other hand am great looking. See watch." He walked over to Mia.

"Hi Honey, I'm Cody."

"Hi I'm Mia." He hugged her.

"Can I have a hug Mia?" Randy asked extending his arms.

"No!" She ran to the play center. I followed.

"Sweetheart come here." She turned around.

"I should be done in a hour. I'll come back to get you. Have fun okay?" I hugged her.

"Bye." I took her over to one of the workers and went back to the guys.

"So what did I miss? You have a kid now?" John asked.

"Nah, I'm helping a friend. That's her baby sister. Something came up with work and she needed someone to take care of her." I said getting the towel out my bag.

"No correction. He wants her to drop them panties after she gets back as a thank you for taking care of her." Randy said.

"Nah, I like her. I want to show her that I'm down with being in her and Mia's lives."

"Who is this girl?" Cody asked.

"Mika, she looks like Cassie, the singer, just way bigger tits and a nice round ass." I get hot just thinking about her.

We finished our work outs. I was walking back to my bus when I stopped walking.

"I think I forgot something." I patted my pockets.

"Let's see what was holding your hand when you walked in here?" Ted laughed.

"Mia!" I hurried back into the building.

"How you forget about a human being?" Randy yelled. I flipped him off.

When I got to the play center Mia was sitting on a bench outside.

"John! You took forevers!"

"I'm sorry Cupcake." I picked her up.

"You smell stinky!" She held her nose. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go time for lunch."

Mia's POV

John took me and his friends

to a burger place. We were sitting at a round table. I got to sit next to John and Zack. I like Zack he's super funny.

"So Mia we know we know who are your favorite Superstars. What about Divas?" Cody asked.

"Uuuhhh, I take a potty break when they fight." They laughed.

"Do you have a favorite?"

" I like Layla because she's little and AJ because she's little. Kelly always looks like she's crying." They laughed.

"Do you like Eve?"

"No, she's mean looking. I like Maryse because of her clothes and um Melina because of her entrance. MiMi likes Trish and Lita. She said the girls use to be good. I don't believe it." They laughed. What's so funny? For big guys they're weird.

"So what other things do you like?" my John asked.

"Hmm drawing, and jumping on beds, and playing outside, and playing Barbies, and letting MiMi do my hair."

"Does Mika do hair?" my John asked.

"Yes, she has that paper to do it, but she couldn't balance working two jobs and me so she went with having a steady job." Mika does hair really good. She should have her own salon. She'd be like stylist Barbie, and John can be her Ken.

John's POV

After lunch we headed to the arena. Mia was playing with her dolls while I did phoners. She's really calm for her age. When I hung up she sat on my lap.

"John, can I ask you something?" She said looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"Anything Cupcake."

"How long do mommies go on vacation for? I miss my mommy." I rubbed her head.

"Um, well mommy's leave sometimes to go learn how to be better. When did your mommy leave?"

"She would leave a lot then come home. And Mika and her would get in fights. Then one day Mika said she was leaving for 60 days to get taken care of. Then Mika got mad because she left early or something and came home. Then Mika said she needs help. My mommy got mad and left. I never seen her since. Then I got sick and went to the hospital." She rested her head on my chest.

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll always have Mika. She loves you so much."

"I know, but my mommy has been gone forever. Do you miss your mommy?"

"All the time. I miss all my family."

"Do you miss Mika?" She giggled. I laughed.

"Very much. Come with me. I have to sign some stuff." I held her hand as we walked into the room where all the signing items were.

"Mia, sit down right there sweetie. Here play with my phone." She took my phone and sat on a rolling chair.

"John can I spin?"

"Sure don't hurt yourself."

"Yea!" She started spinning.

"Weeeeeee!" She went the other way.

"Woooooo!" I laughed and went to signing.

Mia's POV

I got bored after a while and walked over to John.

"What are you drawing?" I asked poking his leg.

"I'm signing pictures." He said looking at me for a second.

"Oh, does your hand hurt?" He laughed.

"No, you bored?"

"A little." He picked me up and sat me on the table.

"Want to help the guys count how many I've done?"

"Yeah!"

"How high can you count?"

"100!"

"Okay, big girl. How many are in that stack." He pointed.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5!"

"Yep." He put one on the stack.

"6."

I counted to 100 really quick. John can write fast.

"What comes after 100?" I asked.

"100 and 1."

"Oh, what's next?"

"Think sweetheart. 101, then…"

"100…2?" He got excited.

"Yeah! What's next?"

"103?" He smiled.

"Yes, lil Einstein. That's your math lesson for the day."

"Cena teaching math. This isn't going to end good." John laughed.

"Mia this is my friend Steve Lombardi."

"BRAWLER!" I giggled. He's the guy from John's DVD.

"Look at the little wrestler historian we have here." He ruffled my hair.

"Let's get back to counting."

"I got this!" John laughed.

John's POV

"How many of these do you sign?" Mia asked flustered.

"Well I need to sign enough for the people at the shows."

"All of them?" She asked amazed.

"All the CeNation."

"That's everybody." I laughed and picked her up.

"I wanna walk around."

"Good, because we're going to be doing some walking." I held Mia's hand as I headed to do my tasks for the day.

"Tell me when you get hungry, okay?"

"Okay." I pointed out some of the things that aren't on TV as we walked around.

"And here's hair and make up."

"You don't need make up." She giggled.

"I need a hair cut." She gasped.

"Can I watch?" I laughed.

"Yes." I greeted Monica the women that usually cuts my hair.

"Who's the little honey bun over there?" She asked looking at my hair.

"I'm Mia. John's littlest best friend." I laughed.

"I'm babysitting for a friend."

"That's nice of you." I saw Mia video taping.

"Yeah, I had to do hair this morning. That was new."

"Oh lord. Mia let me see your hair Hun." Mia walked over.

"Your bestie didn't blow dry huh?" Mia laughed.

"No."

"Let me get John right then I'll do you okay?"

"Okay." Mia smiled and sat on my lap.

"Alright your turn, sweetie." I sat Mia where I was.

"It's warm." Mia laughed.

"So how do you like your hair, Honey?"

"Um, straight."

"Okay, John watch."

"Yes Ma'am." Monica got through Mia's hair like it was nothing.

"It looks just like when Mika those it. Thank you Moni." She laughed.

"You're welcome, Honey." She got out her chair.

"Looking very cute CupCake."

"Here John. All you really need for her hair is a blow dryer. I'm not using this one." She said handing me a pink hair dryer.

"Thanks, I'll see you later. Say bye Mia."

"Bye, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You hungry yet?" I asked Mia.

"No, I get hungry when Raw comes on."

"Okay, when I go out to to wrestle Zack is going to watch you."

"Okay. I like his hair. It's spiky, like shark boy!" I laughed and picked her up.

"John, are you secretly a super hero? You're really strong."

"Shhh, but yeah. Our little secret."

"I tell nothing!" I laughed and kissed her cheek. We hung out in my locker room before the show. I even played Barbies with her. You just can't say no to Mia. She's so cute.

"Yeah, Barb you should so date Ken. All of Malibu would die if jealousy." I said using brunette Barbie doing my best girl voice.

"I know, but I heard Amber likes Ken."

"Forget Amber. She's a hater." Mia laughed.

"That's what MiMi says."

"Do you think we have a lot in common?"

"Yes, you both have big butts." I laughed.

"John, I gotta go potty."

"Come on the bathrooms are down the hall." I picked her up and took her to the entrance of the women's bathroom.

"Can you do this by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm a little big girl." I put her down.

"I'll be here." She went to go do her business.

"John what are you doing creeping around the girls bathroom?" Kelly asked.

"I'm babysitting."

"Awww, that's sweet, but unfortunate."

"Why?"

"I wanted to come by later. Remember it's your turn." She smiled.

"Nah, Kelly we need to break this off. I'm sorry."

"I gave you head for a whole week. You just wanted to use me?"

"You offered. I told you not to expect anything."

"You can at least to do something to me."

"No, you're not my type."

"Come I'll show you a great time." I felt Mia hug my leg.

"Aw, this is her. Hi I'm Kelly."

"Don't talk to John. He has herpes!" Kelly backed away covering her lips.

"Mia, what was that?" I asked slightly laughing.

"That's what Mika says when guys try to talk to her. She said it's the only good time to lie." I laughed.

"Mika is your girl. Don't talk to anyone else." She said shaking her finger.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I laughed.

-Raw-

I was getting ready for my match doing some warm ups. Mia was watching Raw.

"John, where's Zack?" Mia asked.

"Let me go find him. Stay here okay?"

"Okay." I left and went to one of the locker rooms.

"Guys you seen Zack?"

"He left already." Punk said.

"Shit, can you watch Mia for me?"

"Yeah, man." He got up and followed me to my locker room.

"Hey CupCake. Punks going to watch you okay?"

"Okay, hi Punk!" She waved.

"Hey Cuteness."

"I'll be back after my match." She hugged me.

"Good luck!"

"Thank you."

Mia's POV

John left leaving me with Punk. I walked over to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. You have pretty eyes." He laughed.

"Thank you. You want some candy?" He went in his bag pulling out a goodie bag.

"YEAH!" He smiled and gave it to me.

"It has a lot of stuff in it." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I hugged him and sat in front of the TV to watch John.

"Yeah! Snickers!" I ate one.

"Sup Colt!" I looked back. Punk was on the phone.

"Fuck that shit man!" Ohhh Punk needs to put a dollar in the swear jar.

"Yeah fuckin' dumb ass.… who in the hell said that bullshit? Dumb ass bitches." I wish I had the swear jar. I could by all the Snickers ever made! And pay for John and Mika's wedding.

"Ohhh twix." They had a lot of Candy in this bag. No way Mimi would let eat all this.

John's POV

I came back into my locker room after a long match then another dark match. When I walked back in Mia was playing with Punk.

"Up, up and away!" He picked her up carrying around the room.

"Hi John!" Mia said. I laughed as Punk out her down.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hiiiiiiii!" She said jumping up and down.

"You did good! You did good! You! Did! Goooood!" She jumped up on me.

"You're excited." I laughed.

"I got candy! Punk is the bestest!"

"How much candy?" She ran over to the pile of candy wrappers.

"So, I'll see you later, John. Bye Mia." Punk said with his mischievous grin.

"Bye Punky! Soooooo John! We should go to McDonalds! And Burger King and Wendy's and then go get donuts and cookies." Mia was speaking so fast I could barely understand her.

"Mia, go sit down okay?"

"Nope! I wanna jump." She started jumping and skipping around the room.

"Mia, stop you're going to hurt yourself stop!"

"I can't! I can't!" She jumped up on me.

"You stink! Johnny needs soapy!" I sighed. Mia can't stop moving. I can see why Mika doesn't give her candy.

"Come on. I'll shower on the bus." I packed my things and took Mia back to the bus.

"Mia here drink a water." I said getting one out the fridge.

"No! I want juice!"

"Mia, you've had enough sweets!"

"No I haven't." She smiled.

"Drink the water and then you can have juice." She took the water.

"Okay!"

"I'm going to go take a shower. Play with your Bratz." She walked over to her suitcase and got her toys.

I took a quick shower. When I came back out Mia got into my ice cream.

"Hi, Johnny!" She said scarfing down the ice cream.

"Jesus, Mia." I picked her up.

"What?" She giggled.

"No, more sweets for you Cupcake. You're going to be up until 12." I laughed getting a paper towel wiping her face.

"I'm hungry!" She said rubbing her belly.

"I'll get us something. Go take a shower and put on your pjs."

"Okay." She ran into back of the bus. I told the driver to stop at McDonald's. I order her a Happy Meal and myself two Big Macs. When I came back on the bus Mia was sitting down at the table looking calmer than before.

"You calm down, CupCake?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"Well I got you a Happy Meal." I said getting it out the bag.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"They forgot the barbecue sauce." I said.

"Those dumb bitches!" She said. It took everything in me not to laugh. She said it in her cute, squeaky voice.

"Mia, where did you hear that?"

"Punky Monkey." Punk is fired from being her babysitter.

"Don't say that okay? It's a bad word."

"Okay, sorry. Can I call MiMi?"

"Yep." I gave her my phone.

"MiMi! Nothing eating… he's right here." Mia gave me the phone.

"Hey John. How are you doing?" Mika said happy making me smile.

"Great. Mia's a little sweetheart."

"Yeah, do you have FaceTime on your phone."

"Yeah."

"Turn it on. I wanna see you two."

"Okay, Baby." She giggled so did Mia. I changed to FaceTime. Mika looked gorgeous. I wanted to be on the other her side of the phone.

"John, you okay?"

"Um yeah." Mia came over and sat on my lap.

"Sissy! You look pretty!"

"Thanks, Doll. I'm going out tonight."

"Where?" I asked.

"Chippendales." She blushed.

"Ohhhhh, John's your boyfriend! Don't look at them!" I laughed.

"It's okay CupCake. I look better than all those guys." Mika laughed.

"Yeah, you are."

"So what did you do yesterday?" Mia asked.

"Walked around Vegas. They're opening a new Hooters so we have to promote. My friend Janet got tickets to Criss Angels' show. It was amazing and we got to meet him. He's a nice guys. I've been at the hotel all day resting today."

"What hotel are you at?"

"The Luxor. That rooms are so cool." She showed us.

"Whoa! Don't hit your head!" Mia said.

"I was close. So how was your guys day?"

"Good, John worked out, then we ate, then John did stuff, he got his hair cut, then um oh! He played dolls with me. Then Kelly tried to talk to him and I was like, no girl! Back up! Mika's man. Then I hung with Punk and he told me his tattoos. I gave him a nickname. Punky Monkey. Because he looks like a monkey. After the show John got me nuggets. Then we called you and John called you BABY! Okay I'm done." Mika and I both laughed.

"Thank you for the reflection Hun."

"You're welcome."

"So what are you guys doing for the rest of the week?"

"Mostly on the bus. I have to do I think three TV appearances. Then weekend Live Events. Then go to the Post Office on Sunday to send Mia back to you." Mika laughed.

"MiMi he wants to know where we live. So he can take you on a date." Mia said biting into one of her nuggets. I laughed and tickled her.

"Mika! Come on!" Someone said off camera.

"Coming! Bye you two! Love you Mini Me. Thank you so much John. I owe you one." She winked. I smiled.

"No problem. Bye baby."

"Bye! Pretty Lady!" Mia said. We waved and I turned off the camera.

Mia and I ate our McDonald's and I got her ready for bed.

"Your turn to say the pray John." She said putting her palms together.

"Um, dear God. What's up? Thanks for letting Mia and I have a good day-"

"John not like that. Short and sweet."

"Okay, God wake us up tomorrow. You the man good night." She laughed.

"I love you. Good night." She kissed my cheek and put her blanket over her head. I smiled and closed the curtain.

I went in my bedroom, laid down, and checked my phone. Mika sent me a text. She sent me pics of her in the outfit she was wearing. Damn, she's bad.

'Damn, you're gorgeous :)'

'Thanks :) can't wait to see you. Sweet dreams' I smiled and put my phone to the side.

I really want to be apart of Mika's family. I need these two in my life.

**So what did you guys think? Next Mia's going to get her first crush on one of the wrestlers. I have someone in mind, but who do you think it should be? Thanks for the support.**


	4. Her First Crush

Mia's Wish

John's POV

"Cena! Cena! Cena! Wake up! Wake up! Wakey upie!" Mia was jumping on my bed. It was 6 o'clock. How does she have so much energy.  
>"Mia, Cupcake. Go back to sleep."<br>"No, wake up!" She stopped and poked my cheeks.  
>"You go back to sleep and you can have pancakes for breakfast."<br>"Oh, from IHOP?"  
>"Yep, now lay down for a hour."<br>"Okay, can I sleep in your bed?"  
>"Yeah." She laid down.<br>"John?" I opened my eyes.  
>"Hm?"<br>"Are you going to ask MiMi out?"  
>"Yes." I smiled.<br>"Then I have to tell you something." She frowned.  
>"What Cupcake?"<br>"She dated this guy and he hurt her."  
>"How?"<br>"He made fun of her. He was a bully. I don't know why, but she had to go to the hospital."  
>"When was this?"<br>"A year ago." I rubbed her head.  
>"Take care of my sister. She always takes care of me. She needs someone to love her."<br>"I'll take care of both of you." She smiled.  
>"Okay, I'll go to sleep." I laughed and closed my eyes.<p>

I woke up before Mia and decided to call Mika.  
>"Hello?" She sounded tired.<br>"Good morning. Did I wake you?"  
>"No, just sleepy."<br>"How was the strip show?"  
>"Good, they brought me on stage. I saw a penis!" I laughed.<br>"They get naked like that?"  
>"They don't show the whole audience just the girl getting the lap dance. I was wishing it was you." I blushed.<br>"I would've brought you to the dressing room."  
>"And do what?" I looked to see if Mia was still sleeping.<br>"Play cards, share stories of our childhood, share bodily fluids." She laughed.  
>"Good job on keeping it PG. How is my sweetheart doing?"<br>"Good, she's a little character and very sweet."  
>"I'm happy you two are having fun. It's weird I miss her and you."<br>"I miss you too baby."  
>"But we barely know each other."<br>"Maybe it's just something bringing us together."  
>"Hi John!" Mia came into the main area.<br>"Or someone." I smiled.  
>"Hey Cupcake." She sat on my lap.<br>"Hi, Buddy."  
>"Wanna talk to Mika?"<br>"Yeah!" She took the phone.  
>"Sissy, I miss you bunches!… John said we're having pancakes and he's gonna ask you something important!"<br>"Sh, it's our secret." She smiled and nodded.  
>"I'll save you one… it won't go bad, I'll put it in the fridge. Okay boot yourself." I laughed.<br>"It's suit sweet pea."  
>"Oh, Mimi John's smart and funny and handsome… he's sitting right here… Mimi you guys are getting married stop being a shy butt."<br>"Can I talk to her?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." I took the phone back.<br>"So, what are you doing today?" I asked as Mia played with my dog tags.  
>"We have a dinner tonight so I have to buy a dress. They need to tell us this ahead of time."<br>"Do you like working there?"  
>"Don't hate it, don't love it."<br>"Mia told me you did hair."  
>"Yeah, I have a license. It's just not steady pay, you know. Working here at least I know I'll get a check every week."<br>"Would you ever want to open a shop?"  
>"Yeah, but I have Mia to take care of I can't blow cash on a dream that may fail." I forget how young Mika is. She was eighteen when Mia was born so hopefully she had fun is her high school years.<br>"You'll make it one day, I'm sure."  
>"Thanks, I have to go. Put me on speaker." I clicked the button.<br>"Have a good day Mini Me! I love you!"  
>"I love you too! So will John one day!" Mika laughed.<br>"Bye you two." We both said bye and hung up.  
>"John, what's Fabo?" She asked pointing to my dad's nickname on my tag.<br>"That's my dad. Carol is my mom. All the guy names are my brothers."  
>"You work a lot. Do you miss them?"<br>"Yeah, but I see them sometimes. I wear these so they're always with me."  
>"My daddy had tags. Mika wears hers. She said I can wear mine when I get older."<br>"That's cool. Go get ready. We should be at IHOP soon."  
>"Okay." She ran down into my bedroom.<p>

We got dressed. I did Mia's hair it was easier this time. She held my hand as we walked into IHOP.  
>She smiled as the waitress gave her a coloring sheet and some crayons.<br>"Thank you."  
>"You're welcome dear." She took our drink orders and left.<br>"John, I'm gonna color the monkey red!"  
>"That's cool cupcake." She laughed and started coloring.<br>"John, I have a crush." I raised a eyebrow putting down my phone.  
>"What?"<br>"I like Punk. He be squishy." I chuckled.  
>"And he has pretty eyes. I like guys with pretty eyes."<br>"Don't like guys. They're stupid."  
>"Should I like girls?"<br>"Uhhh, ummm. Like what you like."  
>"I like guys. I like Punk. You like Mika. You like Mika. Mika likes you. Mika likes you. You like her. Y'all like each other." I laughed.<br>"You should color the rhino yellow." She said putting the crayon and coloring sheet on my side.  
>"Okay, let's see." I colored the hippo yellow for her. She laughed.<br>"What?"  
>"You make the crayon look tiny." I laughed and gave it back to her.<br>"And the tiger will be blue!"  
>"Have you chose what you want?" I said gesturing to the menu.<br>"Pancakes and bacon."  
>"Good."<br>"And Punk." I shook my head.  
>"I thought you don't like bad guys." I laughed.<br>"But he's really nice. I don't like Randy. He looks like a Angry Bird." I laughed.  
>I ordered our food. When our food came Mia was smiling from ear to ear.<br>"Hehe! I love pancakes."  
>"You want syrup?"<br>"Yes." I poured it for her.  
>"More."<br>"No, that's enough." She pouted.  
>"Pretty please?"<br>"Okay." She smiled as I poured more.  
>"That's good." She laughed and dug in.<br>"Mia, your food isn't going to run off."  
>"Yeah, it won't if I eat it all." I laughed and let her be her.<br>We finished eating. I paid the bill and helped Mia out her high chair.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"What do you want to do?"  
>"Can we go to the park?"<br>"Sure, let me find one." I got my phone out.  
>"There's one like 3 miles away. Come on." We got back in the bus. Mia was jumping around with her orange juice in hand.<br>"Sweet pea be careful don't spill it."  
>"I won't." She went in one of her bags. Next thing I know her juice was out of the cup and into her bag.<br>"Uh oh." She looked at me.  
>"What's in there?" I walked over to her.<br>"My clean clothes." She pouted.  
>"It's okay. I'll get you some new ones. The park was right by a mall."<br>"What about these though?" She asked pointing to her clothes.  
>"Uh, let's see." I stopped up the sink and turned on the water. I put the clothes in the sink with dish liquid.<br>"I don't think that'll work." Mia said.  
>"Well it's the best I can do right now. So where does Mika usual take you to shop?"<br>"Um, Gymboree, Target, Children's Place, and Old Navy. Sometimes Justice. I like it in there. Everything is shinny!"  
>"First we'll go to the mall, then the park okay?"<br>"Okay."

Mia's POV

This mall was huge! It's three floors. I wanna go swim in the fountain.  
>"Where first Cupcake?"<br>"Um, I don't know. This place is huge."  
>"Let's look at the directory." John started looking at this big list. I wanna get a Cinnabon.<br>"John, they have a Cinnabon!"  
>"If you're good I'll get you one but you have to wait until after dinner."<br>"Okay." I held his hand.  
>"There's a Children's Place. Wanna go there?"<br>"Yeah." He smiled and we walked over there.  
>"John." We were on a elevator.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"<br>"Um, it's been a while sweetie."  
>"Why?"<br>"I'm busy a lot."  
>"I know. I watched your DVD. You needed to do a part where you talk about taking a nap." He laughed.<br>"I haven't had one of those in a while."  
>"I don't like naps. They make me sleepy." He laughed.<br>When we got in the store I tried to follow John, but he stopped walking.  
>"John, come on."<br>"Go find some stuff you like."  
>"Anything?"<br>"Yeah, I'm following you now."

John's POV

Mia walked around the store picking up whatever caught her eye. That's a girl for you. My phone rang. It's my future baby mama.  
>"Hello Beautiful."<br>"Hi John." She giggled.  
>"What are you and my shortcake doing?"<br>"She spilled juice on her clothes for the week. I'm buying her new ones because I'm not one for washing clothes."  
>"John, you don't have to do all that."<br>"I don't mind."  
>"Where are you?"<br>"Children's Place."  
>"John, no."<br>"Mika, yes. Don't worry. It's just clothes. That's not a lot for me."  
>"Okay I see you Hustla." I laughed.<br>"You already know." Mia tugged on my pants leg.  
>"Hold this." She handed me her stacks of clothes.<br>"Can we go to Justice?"  
>"Sure." She smiled and ran over to some hats.<br>"John, don't let her go crazy."  
>"I have no one else to buy stuff for. Just you and Cupcake."<br>"You're a sweetheart."  
>"You are too. You were a little mean to me for a minute there."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"It's okay. You're going to get a spanking for it though."<br>"Your hands can do what they want to me. Your tongue too."  
>"Naughty girl. I'll really have to put this on you to calm you down."<br>"I had no idea you were so sexual Mr. Cena."  
>"No, you just bring it out of me. That ass brings it out of me."<br>"It's not that big." She gushed.  
>"But it's nice and round. Rise off the back the perfect amount."<br>"You've been observing." I laughed.  
>"You're goofy. I like that."<br>"I like you."  
>"I like you too. Now go before Mia has you maxed out."<br>"We only use black cards over here girl." She laughed.  
>"Okay, excuse me."<br>"I'll call you when we get done shopping."  
>"Okay bye."<br>"Bye sexy." I hung up and went to go get Mia.  
>"I think I got everything I like." She said grabbing a hat.<br>"Okay little lady."

Mia's POV

John took my stuff to the cash register. The lady was surprised to see all the clothes we had.  
>"The total is 536.37." Ek! That's a lot of money! I would rather that be for candy.<br>"Not that bad." John handed over his card.  
>"John, we could buy so much snickers with that!" He laughed.<br>"I'm cereal!"  
>"It's serious, Cupcake and remember I'm getting you a cinnamon bun later?"<br>"Oh yeah! Lets go look at other stuff." We left the store. I still want to swim in that fountain.  
>"I was thinking we should get your sis something."<br>"Like what?"  
>"What does she like?"<br>"Those off the shoulder shirts, um hoop earrings, umm she likes perfumes. Oh! She would really like a name plates."  
>"Like a necklace?"<br>"Yeah. She'll love you forever and ever and ever."  
>"What about you?"<br>"You had me at hello." John laughed.  
>"You so precious."<br>"I know."

John's POV

I took Mia to Justice. She bought out that store, and I had to get her some new kicks so I took her to Foot Locker.  
>"It's time to find your Sis something. You think she'll like a necklace?"<br>"Yes, she like simple things. As long as it comes from you."  
>"Okay, they have a jewelry store right here." We walked in.<br>"Welcome to Kay. How can I help you?"  
>"I'm looking for a nice, simple necklace."<br>"For my sister." Mia chimed in.  
>"We'll let's see what we have." I sat Mia on a high chair.<br>"This is from our new infinity collection." He held up a white gold necklace with a charm. It was a infinity symbol one half was diamonds.  
>"Would she like that Mia?"<br>"Yeah, she would draw that on her school papers when she got bored."  
>"I'll take it." I wasn't worried about the price handing over my card.<br>"You're so nice John." Mia said leaning on me.  
>"Thank you." I helped her down. She looked tired so I picked her up.<br>"Here you go, Sir. Have a nice day."  
>"Same to you."<br>"John… Cinnabon." She yawned.  
>"Don't worry little one."<br>Mia was asleep by the time I got her treat. I got myself one also.  
>When we got back on the bus I put the bags down and laid Mia in her bed.<br>I sat down and took off my shoes. I'm sleepy too. I went and laid in my bed.

"Rawr! Rawrrrrr! Raaawwwrrr!" Mia was playing with stuff animals on my bed.  
>"Hi, Cupcake."<br>"Hi, buddy!" She hugged me.  
>"Mika called."<br>"What she say?"  
>"She misses me and said she loves you."<br>"Huh?"  
>"She didn't say that. I asked would she kiss you and she said she would love too." I laughed and sat up.<br>"You hungry?"  
>"Cinnabon." She giggled.<br>"Oh, I ate it." I teased.  
>"No."<br>"Yep, it was goooood."  
>"No." She started to cry.<br>"Mia Bear I'm kidding."  
>"Wah! WAH! WAAAAAAHHHHH!" I hurried and grabbed the dessert out the fridge.<br>"Look, Sweet Pea. Right here."  
>"Wa- yea! I got you!" She laughed at me.<br>"You little booger!" I picked her up and started tickling her.  
>"If I'm a booger you're poopy!"<br>"RAWR! Tickle monster."  
>"Cena is a poop head." I've heard worse than that before.<br>"Mia is a booger nose."  
>"My nose is clean!" I laughed and put her down.<br>"Mine." She grabbed her cinnamon roll and ran into the kitchen.  
>"Whoa there Little One."<br>"What now?"  
>"You get half of it right now. The other for breakfast."<br>"Okay, but you eat it. I'll turn into a ninja and GTS you. Grrrrrr." She's so precious.  
>"I got it. Here." I cut it and warmed it for her.<br>"Thank you."  
>"You're welcome Cupcake." I sat down and got on my laptop to check a few things. While I was checking merch sales I got a chat request from my mom. I accepted it.<br>"Hi honey."  
>"Hi mom. Everything good?"<br>"Yes, just checking on my boy."  
>"I'm fine." All of a sudden Mia jumped on my lap.<br>"Hi!" She waved.  
>"Uh, Sweet Pea go pick your favorite stuff animal and show me it."<br>"Okay!" She smiled and hopped down.  
>"Yeah, I'm great. So how's the weather?"<br>"John."  
>"I like this girl. That's her little sister. She has to work so I'm taking care of her." I confessed.<br>"Start from the beginning."  
>"I met them at a Make-A-Wish. Mia had GBM. I visited them and pretty much started to fall for her sister. Mom, she's beautiful. They came to Extreme Rules. I got really close with them. Then Mika had to go to a last minute convention. So I offered to take care of her until Sunday."<br>"What's her name?"  
>"The little one Mia. The big one Mika. Mia is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Mika is gorgeous. She was giving me a hard time for a minute then she saw she can trust me so we've been flirting. I'm asking her to be my girl when I see her tomorrow."<br>"Her parents couldn't take care of her?"  
>"Their fathers dead and the mom is in a bad place." I said softly.<br>"It's been just them for a while. I want to be the man in their lives."  
>"I'm happy to hear that."<br>"John, I couldn't choose. It's between JC and Chunk." She sat on my lap.  
>"Mom, this is Mia, my buddy. Mia that's my mommy, Carol."<br>"You made my best friend. He's squishy." I laughed.  
>"Hi sweetie."<br>"Hi. John can I play a game on your phone?"  
>"Yeah, here you go." She took my phone and went to the other side of the table.<br>"Are you having a hard time taking care of a girl?"  
>"Do you know how hard it is to do a ponytail?" She laughed.<br>"Call me if you need any help okay?"  
>"Okay. Get ready I'll be calling a lot." She laughed.<br>"Okay, Honey I'll talk to you later."  
>"Love you, bye."<br>"I named JC after you." It was a teddy bear made to my likeness.  
>"And Chunk is my bunny. He's Chunky and purple."<br>"They're cool."  
>"Your mommy is nice."<br>"She is."  
>"I think my mommy is nice. I can't remember." My Cupcake pouted.<br>"Come here." She sat on my lap.  
>"Your mom has to be a nice lady. She made you and Mika."<br>"I miss my parents." Poor thing. She finished her snack.  
>"Want to watch a movie. You can choose whatever you want on Netflix." I said trying to cheer her up.<br>"Okay." I gave her the remote she went straight to the kids category.  
>"Bratz: Genie Magic."' She smiled.<br>"I thought you liked Barbie."  
>"I do. The Bratz have better movies." I laughed.<br>"Okay." We watched the movie. It wasn't that bad. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep.  
>After the movie I got Mia ready for bed.<br>"You ready to see your sister tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah, you ready to ask her out?"<br>"Yes, remember our secret."  
>"Don't tell nobody." I laughed.<p>

-Sunday-

Tonight I have a house show then off to the airport to meet up with Mika. I got Mia dressed. Well she pretty much did it herself. She wore her Hello Kitty shirt and some jeans with the shoes I got.  
>"Who are you fighting?" Mia asked as we walked into the arena.<br>"Your boyfriend."  
>"He's my husband. We are official." I laughed.<br>"Where's the ring?"  
>"He gave me a Ring Pop. It's real John." She's too much for me sometimes.<br>"You want to get your hair curled by Monica?"  
>"Yeah!" I took her to hair and make-up.<br>"Hey you two." Monica said.  
>"You have anyone in your chair?"<br>"No, Mia you want your hair did girl?"  
>"Yeah." I picked her up and put her in the chair.<br>"I'll be back, okay." She hugged me.  
>"Okay, bye."<p>

Mia's POV

Monica was almost done doing my hair when Punk walked up to us.  
>"Hi Punk!"<br>"Hey there little one. John's meeting is still going on so I'm here to get you."  
>"Yea!"<br>"All done."  
>"Thank you, Moni. It looks pretty."<br>"You're welcome sweetheart." Punk took me to John's locker room.  
>"So how have you been sweetheart?"<br>"Good, I got to eat IHOP. I love pancakes."  
>"I have a tattoo of pancakes." He showed me.<br>"You're so cool." He laughed.  
>"I wanna be straight edge too."<br>"You already our."  
>"I am?"<br>"Have you drank alcohol?"  
>"No."<br>"Have you ever smoked?"  
>"No."<br>"Took drugs?"  
>"I had to when I was in the hospital." I pouted.<br>"There's nothing wrong with that, here." He took a marker out his pocket.  
>"Let's x you up." He drew a x on my hands.<br>"You are now straight edge. Anyone tells you different I'll have to beat them up." I laughed.  
>"I'd be scared if you were coming to be them up if I was them." He laughed.<br>"You have a super nice smile."  
>"You're just a little compliment machine." He tickled me.<br>"I don't compliment Randy. He looks like a cheese puff."  
>"That's mean, Cupcake." John said walking in. I gave him a hug.<br>"Thanks Punk." They pounded fist.  
>"Bye Monkey!"<br>"Bye Little Lady." Punk left.  
>"Guess what?" I asked.<br>"What?"  
>"Chicken… butt." He laughed.<br>"You hungry?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Let's go to catering. You want a piggyback ride?"  
>"Yeah! Yeah!" I crouched down. She jumped on my back.<br>"Let's go bestie."  
>I took short stuff to catering and made her a chicken sandwich.<br>"What you want to drink, Sweet Pea?"  
>"Water."<br>"I got you." I went over to where the caterers kept the drink.  
>"John, we need you for a pre tape." Arn said coming up to me.<br>"Okay, let me go take care of something and I'll be back."  
>"Cupcake, I have to go do something. Go sit with Cody and Daniel, okay?"<br>"Alright." I took her over to Cody and Daniel.  
>"Hey, guys."<br>"Yeah, we'll watch her." Cody laughed.  
>"Thanks, I should be back soon. Bye Little One."<br>"Bye John."

Mia's PIV

"How's it going, Mia?" Cody asked.  
>"Good, hi Daniel." I waved and ate a French fry.<br>"Hi there. I've heard about you. John's little buddy."  
>"I'm pint size." They laughed. I saw Punk coming down the hallway.<br>"Hi, Punk!" He kept walking.  
>"He's in a mood again." Cody said.<br>"Why is he mad?" I asked.  
>"Mia, Punk gets angry very easily." Daniel said.<br>"He needs a hug." I said.  
>"He's not one for hugging when he's mad, cutie." Daniel said.<br>"Guys you gotta see this Dolph and Zack are having a headstand contest." Tyson said coming up to the table.  
>"Stupid." They got up and left. I'm all alone. I should go cheer Punk up. I left the table. Zack gave me 5 dollars the other day. I'll get Punk a soda and his favorite candy. I found a vending machine, but I'm too short to reach.<br>"Hmmmmm? Oh!" I found a box to stand on.  
>"Punk gets a Pepsi." I put the money and got his soda. He likes Sour Patches so I got some of those from the other vending machine. Now I have to find his locker room.<br>"Punk, Punk, Punk. Where are you?" I saw Kofi walk into a room so that also must be Punk's. I ran up to the door and knocked. Kofi opened the door, looked around, then closed it. I knocked again.  
>"Who is fucking with us?"<br>"Down here!" I yelled.  
>"Oh, my bad Mia." He let me in. Punk had his hood on and was taping on his phone. I ran over and gave him a big hug.<br>"Punk! Be happy!" He laughed.  
>"I'm okay." He sat me on his lap.<br>"Are these for me?" He laughed seeing my gifts.  
>"Yeah, to cheer you up."<br>"Thank you. I'll save them for my cheat day. John send you down?"  
>"No, Cody and Daniel ditched me. So I went to find you."<br>"Can't have kids watching kids." Kofi said.  
>"Now, Mia we can be mean and not go find Cody and Daniel and tell John they ditched you. Or we can find them and act like it never happened."<br>"Hmmmmm, let's be nice. I don't want John to squish Cody." They laughed.  
>"Let's go."<p>

Punk brought me back to Cody and Daniel so John wouldn't squish them.  
>John got me back a little while later.<br>"Time to beat people up." John said.  
>"Don't hurt, Punk. He's a angel." John laughed.<br>"I'll take it easy on him."  
>John got ready for his match while I colored. I threw a crayon at him.<br>"What was that for Cupcake?"  
>"Incase you hurt Punk?" He frowned.<br>"What if he hurts me?"  
>"Mika will give you a hug later." He laughed and picked me up.<br>"You're hanging with Cody and Zack, okay?"  
>"Okay." He took me to his locker room.<br>"See you later, Mia!"  
>"Good luck, John." He left.<br>"Mia, wanna play a game on my phone?"  
>"Yes, please." Cody gave me his phone. I started playing Angry Birds. The red one looks like Randy.<p>

"Codeman. You ready to go?" Ewww, Randy.  
>"I'm watching precious goods right now, okay?"<br>"Hey there Mia." If stay quiet maybe he'll leave.  
>"Mia, I'm a nice guy sweetie."<br>"You broke John." He knelled down by me.  
>"That was a accident. Unfortunately, they happen."<br>"You kicked his daddy."  
>"My daddy too." Cody said. Randy gave him a mean look.<br>"See you're a meanie!"  
>"No, I'm not."<br>"You're a bully Randy!" Cody said again. Zack kept laughing.  
>"Leave me and Mia alone." Cody said hugging me.<br>"Yeah, you cheese puff!" Randy frowned.  
>"Mia, you're being mean too." John said walking in. He has bad timing.<br>"Mia, Randy is nice. Stupid at times, but nice." John patted his back.  
>"But he's orange that's not natural." They laughed.<br>"So is Cody." Randy muttered.  
>"But you're unbelievably orange. Like The Thing." They laughed.<br>"Mia… say sorry." John said wiping his eyes.  
>"Sorry."<br>"Come on, Little One. Thanks guys." John took me back to his locker room.  
>"You know what you said to Randy wasn't nice right?"<br>"Yeah, but you laughed."  
>"Because you're a little fireball, but Mia you can't be mean to people just because you don't like how they look."<br>"I don't like Randy because he's mean. I make fun of how he looks because he's mean."  
>"Mia, what would Mika say?"<br>"That's not nice Mia, stop it." She sighed.  
>"Then you know that's not nice."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Stop making fun of him for me okay? For me?"<br>"Okay."  
>"Thank you." I hugged her.<br>"Time to go return you back to your sister." I tickled her.  
>"I miss her."<br>"I bet she misses you too."

John's POV

Mia and I were waiting for Mika's plane to land. Mia couldn't sit still.  
>"Is she here yet?" She asked.<br>"No, don't worry." I started looking through my phone. Mia was leaning against me. I heard and gasp then she took off running.  
>"Mia!" She was cutting people off and pushing some. I apologized as I chased after her.<br>"SISTER!" She jumped into Mika's arms.  
>"Aw, my twinny!" Mika twirled her around.<br>"MiMi!" I smiled seeing the two reunited.  
>"I missed you!" Mika said pulling her back.<br>"I missed you too. John is the awesomest person ever!" She looked over and hugged me.  
>"Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver." She kissed my cheek.<br>"Not a problem. Mia is the sweetest little thing." I pinched her cheek.  
>"You look beautiful." She had on sweats with her hair in a bun and no make up. She so gorgeous.<br>"Thank you." She blushed and put Mia down. She gave me a hug.  
>"I can't thank you enough."<br>"I don't mind you paying me back in hugs." She laughed and gave me a peck on my lips. It was so quick I almost missed it.  
>"Oohhhhh, here comes the love train. Choooo! Choooo!" We laughed at Mia.<br>"Want to come back on my bus for a minute? I have food."  
>"Sure, our plane back isn't coming for another hours."<br>"Yea!" Mia took my hand then Mika's hand then mine. Mia started telling Mika what happened from the beginning of the week. We just looked at each other and laughed.  
>We got back on the bus.<br>"You want something to eat?" I asked.  
>"No, I'm fine."<br>"Mika! Want to see what John bought me?"  
>"Yeah, go get it." She ran into my room.<br>"Did she wake you up early?" Mika sitting down.  
>"Yeah. I just bribed her with pancakes." I sat next to her.<br>"Same thing I do. Thank you again for the 100th time I know with doing your job it must've been hard."  
>"I had a unlimited amount of babysitters. I really enjoyed it. I love kids."<br>"I can tell."  
>"What was that thing you did at the airport? I couldn't tell." She blushed.<br>"We kissed."  
>"Sure did." I kissed her this time, but slowly. Her lips are so soft and plump. She placed her hands on my neck. My hands squeezed her thighs making her softly moan.<br>"Mika! Look." I pulled away.  
>"Look, John got me a bunch of stuff!" Mia said pulling clothes out of her bags.<br>"Wow, I don't think all of that can fit in your closet."  
>"I can use yours! Look I got shoes too!"<br>"Hello Kitty, cute."  
>"I know." I held Mika's hand. She scooted closer to me.<br>"Show me the pictures you took." I handed Mia my phone. She sat on Mika's lap.  
>"That's John sleeping, that's the carpet, that's a table, that's Zack…" She took a lot of random photos and videos.<br>"And Punk, and Punk, and Punk."  
>"Did you take those for me?"<br>"No, you have John now. I get Punk." She laughed and kissed Mia's head.  
>"John, can I tell MiMi your secret?"<br>"Which one?" I want to give her the necklace before she gets on the plane. Mia whispered in my ear.  
>"That you're a superhero."<br>"Go ahead."  
>"MiMi, John is a superhero. We can't tell anyone."<br>"Wow, that's cool."  
>"No, telling. Not even grandma!"<br>"Okay, I won't."  
>"John learned how to do my hair!"<br>"He did?"  
>"Yeah, I have a pink hair dryer now." She laughed.<br>"I'm happy you took such good care of her. Mia might not want to come home now."  
>"No, I missed you!" Mia hugged her sister.<br>"We can bring John with us."  
>"I have Raw tomorrow, Cupcake."<br>"They don't need you." Mika and I laughed.  
>"They kinda do. But I'll come to see you two okay?"<br>"You promise?" She put out her pinky.  
>"Promise." We pinky promised.<br>"Do you have all your stuff packed, sweetie?" Mika asked.  
>"Yeah, John helped me. You should kiss him thank you."<br>"Come here, John." I leaned in and got a kiss from Mika.  
>"John, what would you do without me?" Mia said moving over to my lap.<br>"Get less kisses from your sis." Mika laughed.  
>"I should give you two some alone time. I'll be back laters." Mia went into my room.<br>"She's so animated." I said.  
>"That's my girl."<br>"I'd like for both of you to be my girls."  
>"John, you're too good to be true."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You're a nice guy, great with Mia. It's like you're too good. I'm trying to find a flaw."<br>"I snore loudly. Um, I can't sing or dance."  
>"No, it's just most guys I've talked to don't like that I have Mia."<br>"Then they're dumb asses. That's one of the reasons I like you. It shows you aren't selfish. Besides Mia is the sweetest thing. I know this has happened fast, but not everyone meets under the usual circumstances."  
>"Yeah, it's just kinda a first for me."<br>"Hopefully I'll be your first and your last." I smiled. She laughed and kissed me.  
>"It's kinda hot in here." She took off jacket. I just gawked at her body.<br>"I'm qualified to work at Hooters, huh?" She laughed.  
>"Very."<br>"So how did she do with the other wrestlers?"  
>"Good, you see she has a crush on Punk."<br>"Still afraid of Randy?"  
>"A little less. She said he looks like a Angry Bird and a Cheese Puff." Mika laughed.<br>"I'm going to miss her actually."  
>"You're always welcome at our house."<br>"Can I sleep in your room?"  
>"Sure, we may not do that much sleeping."<br>"Nasty girl." I slapped her thigh.  
>"I meant we can watch movies."<br>"Or make one." She laughed and kissed me.  
>"I have to take you on a date. Find that wild child."<br>"It's going to take a lot of searching. I'm a good girl, Cena."  
>"You have back dimples. That's the number one sign of a bad girl."<br>"No it's not- wait how do you know that?"  
>"A little birdie told me." Mika rolled her eyes and laughed.<p>

We went to go play with Mia. I feel like I have my own family when I'm with them.  
>"Mika, I don't want to go." Mia pouted as here sister picked her up.<br>"John needs me!"  
>"Don't worry Cupcake. I promise I'll call you everyday."<br>"Okay." I kissed her cheek.  
>"Sleepy?" I asked.<br>"Yeah." I carried their bags as we walked back to the airport.  
>"What do you say to John, Mini?"<br>"Thank you for being the coolest, awesomest, funniest guy ever!" Mika put her down so she could hug me.  
>"You're welcome. Thank you for being a sweetheart."<br>"The necklace." She whispered.  
>"Oh, yeah." I almost forgot.<br>"Um, Mika. I got you a little something too."  
>"John, you didn't have to." I opened the box. She gasped.<br>"John, no."  
>"Mika, I told you. I'm serious about us."<br>"If you don't take it. I will." Mia said.  
>"Thank you, John." She smiled. I put it on for her.<br>"I love it. It's gorgeous."  
>"Stop with the words and kiss!" We laughed and kissed.<br>"You guys are old you should know this stuff."  
>"Oh, Mia Bear." Mika said.<br>"So you guys are boyfriend/girlfriend?" Mika looked at me. I redirected the question to her.  
>"Are we Mika?" She smiled.<br>"Yes, we are." We kissed.  
>"Yeah, Mia you got yourself a good man." I laughed.<br>"You sound like grandma." I heard that their plane is boarding.  
>"Time for us to go." I heard some sadness in Mika's voice. I gave her a long, slow kiss.<br>"Better comeback to me soon." She blushed and smacked my hand. I know Mia's right there, but I needed to leave her with a little something to remember.  
>"Bye John. Thank you so much."<br>"Bye Buddy! I love you!" Mia hugged me.  
>"I love you too. Make sure no guys mess with your sister."<br>"I'll GTS them."  
>"No, you'll AA them."<br>"John, GTS." She said sternly.  
>"Mr. Cena what happened to don't try this at home?"<br>"No, fighting Mia. No." Mia laughed.  
>"Time to go, Mini."<br>"Bye buddy." She gave me another hug. I got a kiss from Mika.  
>"Bye boyfriend."<br>"Bye, baby."  
>"Awwww, you two are perfectioness."<p>

Mika's POV

We got to our seats. I had Mia by the window. She was close to falling asleep.  
>"Sissy?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Is John going to be your prince?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Like Cinderella and Prince Charming. They met and were together forever."<br>"Hopefully sweetheart."  
>"You guys are more like Tiana and Naveen."<br>"How so?"  
>"You didn't like him at first. Now you do." She poked me.<br>"Punk and I are Arial and Eric." I laughed and kissed her head. She soon feel asleep.  
>I do want John and I to work out. I've been dating boys for a long ass time. I can tell John is more than ready to be there for Mia and I. I just need to let my guard down.<p>

John's POV

I got back on my bus and laid down on bed. Something crackled under my pillow. I lifted it up seeing letter. It was from Mia. I laughed it was written in different colors of crayon and some words were spelt wrong.  
>'Hi John, thank u for bing the nicest guy Eva. I wiched to meet u but u gave me a lot mor. Me and MiMi was sad. Then u made us happy! I love you bunches frum Cupcake!" I smiled. She threw cupcakes and smiley faces all over the paper. She drew a picture of Mika, her, and I on the back. She must have been wanting candy when she drew it because we were in CandyLand. I sent a picture if it to Mika.<br>'Awe, that is sweet. You did make us happier. Thank you'  
>'You two make me happier also. Goodnight baby'<br>'Night babe'  
>I put the letter by my clock so I see it every time I get up in the morning.<p>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be Mika and John's first date.**


End file.
